PROJECT SUMMARY Veterinary biomedical researchers greatly enhance animal-based research that serves as the key bridge connecting basic science and human-based studies. Veterinarian scientists play crucial roles by performing biomedical research and by developing, characterizing, and using animal models to study human diseases, enhancing rigor and reproducibility. Building on the outstanding foundation in comparative pathophysiology and medicine provided by DVM/VMD curricula, in-depth, rigorous training in biomedical research is ideal to foster research careers for veterinarians. This proposal seeks renewal of support for our highly productive NIH- funded T32 program led by Joseph L. Mankowski, DVM, PhD, to train veterinarians in biomedical research at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. The primary goal of our program is to launch the careers of veterinarian-scientists. We request funding for six DVM/VMD trainee slots/year to provide 3 years of support/trainee. At Johns Hopkins, veterinarian trainees pursue research-intensive training by completing PhDs or research postdoctoral fellowships if they enter the program holding dual degrees (both DVM/VMD and PhD). We have a deep applicant pool to draw from to fill these positions. Our training program offers an outstanding career development opportunity for veterinarians passionate about building careers in biomedical research and becoming innovators and leaders in their fields. The great majority of trainees pursue either research-intensive or research-related careers after completing training.